The present disclosure relates to a game processing method for providing a one-on-one fighting game to computer devices, a game processing system therefor, and a game processing program therefor.
In recent years, application software such as various game applications is provided to computer devices such as smartphones. Users utilizing such computer devices play games provided by game applications. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-4471 discloses therein a technique for one-on-one games. In a one-on-one game, a user plays a game with another user. With the technique, in order to increase users' interests, a game server performs predetermined actions based on property data associated with the user and the other user. Thereby, the user and the other user can obtain more synergistic effects due to mutual cooperation of the users than expected.
When playing such a game, a user can use a touch panel display as an I/O means. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-210477 discloses a game device for facilitating operations and motions of a player object of a user to be easily input. In the game device, a user-input coordinate is detected in an operation area of the touch panel. The operation area is provided with an operation input area, and a direction input area surrounding the operation input area. The operations of the player object are controlled based on the detected coordinates in the operation input area, and the motions of the player object are controlled based on the detected coordinates in the direction input area.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-206446 discloses a technique for puzzle games in the motif of diagrams drawn with a single stroke. In the puzzle game, characters configuring a word or sentence are allocated to cells, and the cells are presented as questions to the user playing the game. The user answers correct arrangement of characters, that is, the original word or sentence.
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-4471, a one-on-one game increases users' interests. Further, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 2012-210477 and No. 2011-206446, the operability of the touch panel display is important in terms of improvement in usability such as improvement in operability. However, the users' interests are difficult to be increased with just a one-on-one game or improvement in operability.